


Sailor Jupiter's Unforgettable Love

by teamvanessacloud



Series: Enduring Love [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: On a rainy day, Makoto reminisces on her past loves, Nichogi senpai and Nephrite.
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Nephrite
Series: Enduring Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sailor Jupiter's Unforgettable Love

It’s a day filled with heavy rain. Looks like Makoto didn’t need to water her plants on the balcony today. Makoto liked rainy days; the world became rejuvenated through the downpour of rainwater. There was just something incredibly relaxing about the pitter patter of raindrops and the atmosphere of cloudy darkened skies. Something indescribably romantic (especially when one daydreamed about being arm and arm with one’s lover, both tucked under a shared umbrella) but it was also during these times that she would be nostalgic and reminisce about past love. Why did she have to keep thinking about Nichogi-senpai and wishing that their story ended differently? 

Every time she saw a Christmas Camellia, she thought of Nichogi-senpai and the time they both looked forward to seeing it bloom. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. Well, part of it. He had been her first crush in this life and they both shared a love of flowers and he was so knowledgeable about it. There had been many boys in the gardening club but none of them was as decently tall as Nichogi-senpai.

Thinking about tall guys… “No, don’t think about him.” Makoto mentally reprimanded herself. It was so much easier to think about Nichogi senpai and remember the good old days than think about someone who could never come back. Even though that certain someone, in some ways, had been more perfect than even Nichogi senpai.

But, if she allowed herself to completely think about him, she knew she’d just crumple into pieces over a star-crossed love that just wasn’t meant to be. Regardless of how much both she and him had tried to be positive and immerse themselves with ecstasy in every moment they shared together on the Earth and occasionally the Moon when… Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

Maybe that was why it hurt so much. Her love was reciprocated. They had so many happy memories together. But it wasn’t meant to be. Dammit!

Maybe it was just easier to wish her love towards Nichogi senpai had ended on a different note rather than wish that anything could be salvaged out of a tragedy. Even though she told Rei about her senpai on a rainy day quite like this, there was no way she could talk to anyone else about Nephrite.

After all, hadn’t it ended terribly for her fellow guardians as well? The last thing she wanted was to make her friends cry as well while reminiscing about their lost loves. And while Usagi was always an open ear, she didn’t want her to feel guilty about being with Mamoru while the others couldn’t have successful forbidden loves.

So, Makoto hugged her stuffed brown dog as she laid there on the couch and began to sob into her doggy’s fur. There was no way she could forget about the time her past life spent about Nephrite. The moment Venus reminded them that the Heavenly Kings were their former lovers, the memories began pouring into her like an onslaught. And it had been a struggle to bury them deep inside her mind.

Ironically, it seemed that the rain began pouring harder outside. Why did the rain bring such melancholy anyway? Maybe it was because the rain was Heaven’s tears. But was the rain tears of joy? Tears of sadness? Tears of anger?

Her tears right now were a mix of two feelings. Sadness and frustration. Sad because Nephrite and her couldn’t be together and frustration because they had been torn apart in two lifetimes. What did the universe have against the Sailor Guardians and the Heavenly Kings being together anyways?

Makoto squeezed her stuffed dog even harder. They had broken the divine law that stated that contact between people of the Moon and people of the Earth was forbidden. They knew why it was so. They had heard that there was less magic on Earth compared to other planets. Humans were greedy, fickle beings who had contradictory reactions to power. They revered it, envied it, even dared to possess it for themselves, and fight amongst themselves to obtain it. It was best to leave them be and not fuel their dark natures.

That was why they had been so worried and furious when they realized Serenity had been sneaking off to Earth by herself. What if the humans learned of her healing ability? What if they sought to obtain the powers she possessed?

Fortunately, Serenity had come to no harm, but an even worse shock was that she had fallen in love with Earth’s crown prince. Everyone had negative feelings about their relationship but Venus decided that it was better to let things run their course because if they were to stand between the two, they knew Serenity would suffer from the separation and they couldn’t bear to be the cause of her unhappiness.

They could only watch the two and hope that somehow everything would be alright. It was due to their new decision to escort Serenity to Earth that they gradually fell in love with the Heavenly Kings that protected Prince Endymion.

While her stature had made many dwarf before her, Nephrite was the exception. He wasn’t like what they feared the humans would be like. He had never envied her powers over lightning and vegetation but was only in awe of them just like she was in awe of his ability to read the stars and manipulate the emotions of others and put them at ease. He was the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort after all.

Their sparring sessions were always intense with banter sprinkled in between. Sometimes it got heated between the both, sometimes it got amusing when they threw the other and landed in hilarious positions in which the context could be easily misunderstood. She liked that he had always been amused when he lost to her. And on the occasion that she lost to him, she accepted it with grace.

Whenever both were stuck on watch duty, they’d talk about all sorts of things from the stars to flowers. At some point, the sparring and conversations turned into more. They had both tried to deny their feelings in the beginning but to no avail. It was already complicated with their charges being in a romance that went against divine law let alone put them into the mix. But they knew they couldn’t fight it and even Venus knew they couldn’t fight it. They discussed their feelings and what their new relationship would entail. Even though they cared a lot about each other and wanted to be each other’s shelter in hard times, they both agreed should they encounter dangerous situations, they would put their charges first before the other. Both could protect themselves after all. The awkward silence that came afterwards didn’t last long.

In the memories she recalled, she wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss first. Was it him? Was it her? Did they move simultaneously? Either way, from that moment on, they became the first Sailor Guardian and Heavenly King couple. Nephrite said that if they were doomed in love then they might as well make the most of it. So, they constantly sparked their joy like lightning, like stars that illuminated the dark sky, in every moment they were together.

But sometimes she felt clouded with doubts and he would hold her tightly and reassure her. Sometimes, he would use his pathokinesis to make her feel right again. She kind of hated when he did that, (he already had a way of making her giddy and vulnerable around him as it was!) But it didn’t last long though. Even though their lives belonged to their charges, her heart was his and his heart was hers and that was all they needed.

He had always comforted her when she was feeling down. So where was he now when she was being overwhelmed by the torrent of her raw emotions?! Why did they have to meet again as enemies?! He had been just as much of a romantic as she was in the past so how dare he tell her that love was an illusion and break her down like that?! Where was her damn apology?! He had always apologized to her in the end.

She appreciated his last words telling her and her fellow guardians not to cry. But, why didn’t his spirit return for a final farewell? Maybe she’d get some closure out of it instead of this stupid coping mechanism where she’d fantasize or blissfully reminisced on her past with Nichogi senpai. It was pathetic she had to admit. She came to Juuban for a new start and yet the past with her upperclassman continued to linger.

Realizing that her reminiscing with Nichogi was pathetic and her state regarding her thoughts about Nephrite was pathetic, she smacked her face with both hands. “Get a grip girl! Nephrite isn’t here to make you feel better with that soothing, deep voice of his. …Did, Did I just think that? Ahhh.~” Makoto thought as she blushed with a horrified expression.

Makoto smacked her face again and said out loud “Time to pull myself together! I’m a Guardian of Justice after all.”

Anyways, it seemed her stuffed dog had enough of her tears as well as he was horribly wet. “Ech. Sorry doggy. I’ll go clean us up.”

Makoto slowly got up then dragged her feet to the restroom to wash her face in the sink basin. Her eyes were horribly red, and her head was aching from all that crying and her overthinking probably didn’t help either. She washed her face then got some paper towels to wipe her stuffed dog as she sat on the couch.

After vigorously scrubbing until the stuffed dog wasn’t as damp, she planned to get her hair dryer until she noticed a ray of multicolored sunlight shining on the living room table.

Did it stop raining? Was that?… Makoto held her left hand out and the center of her pinky was caught in the red light. She abruptly stood up, went out onto the balcony, stretched her hand out. It was a rainbow!

It lifted her spirits, but it reminded her of another one of her past life’s memories. The first time she had ever seen a rainstorm on Earth. It wasn’t as strong like the storms on her home planet. It was much gentler and there were no diamonds falling, instead water fell onto the Earth. She told him how storms differed on Jupiter and Earth. Nephrite wanted to see the diamond rain on her planet, she’d love to show him but while they got away with five human men sneaking onto the moon, she doubted that any of them could sneak onto Jupiter. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and bring her closer to him, but he got a little shocked since she was electrically charged from all the static in the air.

Nephrite pouted as he had to wait a little longer to put his hands on her again but when the storm ended, the rainbow illuminated the sky just like now.

Sailor Jupiter asked “Is that… A moonbow? Or…Is it called a sunbow because the sun is shining?”

Nephrite broke out into laughter.

Sailor Jupiter puffed up her face in frustration “What’s so funny?”

“My love, I think you’re confusing a rainbow with a lunar rainbow.”

She blinked. “They have moonbows here too?”

“It’s rare, but at night you can see a rainbow after a rainstorm and the moon is shining. That’s why we call it a lunar rainbow. It’s not as strongly lit as the rainbow we’re seeing now though.”

“I don’t get why they don’t call this a sunbow.” She gestured at the multicolored spectacle.

Nephrite lowered his brow “It did just rain did it not?”

“Well, alright,” Sailor Jupiter giggled “I guess rainbow sounds better than sunbow.”

“I’m surprised there are lunar rainbows on the Moon, although I guess I shouldn’t be since you told me it rains diamonds on your planet.”

“We call them moonbows, you can only see small ones after the fountains spray water. You can see a bigger one when the sun’s light is reflected on the ice field.”

“There’s an ice field?”

Sailor Jupiter chuckled “I guess I’ll have to show you that one day and we can stroll near the fountains.”

“Sounds lovely but first-” He bridal carried her.

“There’s a room I’d like to show you.”

“Neph!” She squealed.

Makoto blushed at the memory. She smiled and said “Nephrite, do you remember the time I saw rain and a rainbow for the first time on Earth? I wonder if you are out there somewhere watching the same rainbow. I’m sorry I haven’t been thinking of you much. I guess I was too afraid to face my feelings towards you until now. I’ve been trying to avoid the pain and disappointment I felt behind another guy who disappointed me. Please don’t worry, I feel a lot better now.”

“I won’t deny that I was disappointed that you were taken from me again, but I won’t deny your existence by thinking about Nichogi senpai from now on, I promise. …It’s strange isn’t it? We met each other in two lifetimes. What’s to stop the universe from letting us meet again in a third life or the life after that?”

“Seeing this rainbow… I believe that we will meet again. Remembering the past while seeing this rainbow…It’s as if you are here with me. I won’t forget Nephrite; I won’t forget the love my soul has for you.”

It didn’t take another lifetime to meet again. The love they shared was unforgettable. Their love had endured two lifetimes and when the universe, or fate was kind enough to let them meet again, they would be the first couple to hopelessly fall in love all over again and finally be together and stay together. They would continue to make memories in their romance forever.

**Author's Note:**

> After putting my old series fics out into the open, I realized I needed to finish this series but which couple should I write on next was the question?
> 
> I just want to thank CopperCrane2, the lovely leader of the Senshi x Shitennou mini bangs and Adrianna Sharp for telling me to write MakoNeph. I had such fun delving into Mako's head and writing glimpses of Jupiter x Nephrite's relationship in the past. 
> 
> I also want to thank Adrianna Sharp for helping me brainstorm about what things drew Makoto's attraction to her senpai and for being so encouraging with every snippet I share. I also thank Caffeineivore for enabling my last snippet sharing lol. 
> 
> When I looked up Makoto's senpai, the wikia said in act 31 of the manga, she called him Nichogi senpai so I used that instead of having her call him senpai all the time. I also used senpai when I purposely chose not to use the words "Senshi" or "Shitennou" because calling him "Upperclassman Nichogi" didn't sound right lol. 
> 
> This drabble also contains one of @i1976blunotte 's headcanons that Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite were the first shitennou and senshi to get together. 
> 
> Her body being electrically charged and her stuffed dog was in Sailor Moon Crystal episode 17. This is a mixture of manga and Sailor Moon Crystal canon with Zoisite's plot in Casablanca Memories not having the intention to avenge Jadeite since Crystal!Jadeite stayed alive. This is set after the Battle Exam manga short stories but before Stars arc.
> 
> If anyone didn't get the purpose of Makoto's pinky center in red light, it's supposed to allude to the red string of fate.


End file.
